


Get Lucky

by mekuru (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, No island, basically an AU, but somethjng happens!!, no killing thats it, they plan to go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mekuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda scores a date with his best friend, but will it go as planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

Komaeda paced nervously in front of the tall full-body mirror. His phone gripped tightly in his hand, which rapidly typed and deleted various messages. 

He furrowed his eyebrows and put in another string of letters.

"Hey, do you want to hang out later today? I know I'm worthless and a shining beacon of hope like you-"

No. Too pushy, too weird. Hinata would hate it and probably hate him if he dared to send it. Komaeda furiously erased another message. It seemed like he'd beeen creating and destroying hundreds of texts. Nothing seemed good enough for Hinata and Komaeda himself didn't even deserve him. Well, that's what he thought at least. 

Doubt crushed and envoloped his chest, making him clutch his white button-up shirt. It wrinkled under his grip and he crushed it some more. He imagined it to be his anxiety and stress but simply deforming it wouldn't work. He'd have to destroy it.

What a pathetic and laughable thought. Disgusting, delusional. It was ridiculous to pretend a material item's destruction could erase his juumbled feelings for the other boy. Plus that shirt was the only one he had that fit the uniform.

Komaeda plopped down on the green-striped duvet on his bed. He flipped over to lay on his stomach and maybe shove his head in a pillow so he could pass out, or something. Before he could carry on, he was interrupted by a short but thunderous buzz. He looked at his phone. There was a text. From Hinata. 

He sweated and nervous thoughts poured into his head like a waterfall. Did he send those pitiful texts by accident? Was his phone hacked into and the deleted messages taken and sent to Hinata? Did the other boy decide he was detestable and want to cut off their friendship before it could blossom into something more? 

He trembled and unlocked his phone. He messed up and failed his password twice. Useless, as always. Couldn't even put in a four number code. 

Once he controlled his shaking hands, he hovered over the texting app. A small red bubble with a 'one' inside sat at the left of the icon. Komaeda tapped it slowly and tried to brace himself for whatever terrible things Hinata had to say.

Hinata, 10:30 A.M.> hey komaeda, do u wanna hang out at 1 today?

The Lord is good. The world is beautiful. Hope is all around. For once Ultimate Luckster finally held some meaning. 

Komaeda, 10:31 A.M.> Yes, of course.

He clutched his chest and if this was Shakespeare, he'd say something like "be still my beating heart." But it's not, so he instead took a deep breath and mentally screamed in glee. He swung open the closet door and inhaled the fresh scent of newly washed linens. Or in this case, school uniforms and hoodies.

He shuffled through the rack, making light clicking sounds as each one became rejected. Eventually, he settled on just a plain white shirt with some black pants. Casual, but not sloppy. Neat, but not formal. Chill, but not freezing. Perfect.

Once he'd picked his ultimate outfit, he set out on planning the ultimate date. First Komaeda would pick him up, at his house not literally, and they'd take a relaxing stroll to the theater. They'd watch a nice movie, maybe Hinata would fall asleep on him? Afterwards he'd walk Hinata home and if he was super duper lucky... he'd score a kiss. 

He checked his watch. There's a chance he'd be too early, but it's better than being late. Komaeda grabbed his wallet and keys off the table, depositing them into his right side pocket. He started off towards Hinata's home.

The walk there was strangely normal. Usually, something would happen like he'd fall down a manhole and find a billionare's missing cufflinks, then recieve a small fortune. However the only noticable thing was a person walking their dog... Maybe the date would go fine! Maybe it won't have the drastic luck swings Komaeda was so used to. Maybe it'll be just what he wanted: a nice, normal experience. 

He arrived thirty whole minutes early. It wasn't that much so he decided to approach Hinata's door and press the bell. He heard the characteristic ding-dong and the pitter patter of feet. He could see the silhouette of a person at the door. It opened with a creak.

"Oh, it's you, Komaeda," Hinata said with a yawn. His spiky hair was flattened down with water, but his ahoge still remained sharp as ever. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

"Sorry Hinata, am I too early?" It was definitely worth it, seeing Hinata's tired expression and messy appearance was the highlight of Komaeda's morning...

"Well, yeah..." he said, drying his hair with a small yellow towel. "I mean, I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour." 

"Should I come back then?" He asked. Silently, he hoped that Hinata would invite him inside and they could spend even more time together. 

"No it's okay," Hinata motioned for him to come in, "you can take a seat on the couch while I get ready."

There it is. All his hopes and dreams were coming true. Despair has been crushed, everything is great.

"Ah, please pardon my intrusion then." Komaeda smiled and slipped off his shoes at the entrance. Hinata showed him the fridge and living room, telling him to help himself to whatever was there. Hinata walked up the stairs and said he'd be ready in a little bit. 

Komaeda placed his hands on shaky knees. Phase one, talk to Hinata, complete. Now on to phase two, not making a fool of himself in front of his "target." He sat in silence, running through scenarios in his head, when a loud thud startled him. He heard a panicky voice shortly after.

Shit. This was not good, definitely not good. Komaeda dashed up the stairs and looked around frantically. 

"Hinata! Where are you?" He cupped his hands together like a microphone, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm in the bathroom," Hinata's voice groaned, "it's at the end of the hall, come quick!" Komaeda ran to the door and knocked swiftly. Hinata yelled for hin to come in. 

The shower was still on, creating a thin steam and fogged up the mirror. Behind the shower curtain came the source of the complaints. Komaeda rushed to help him but suddenly realized something. He'd be seeing Hinata. Without clothes. Naked. Fuck.

What was he supposed to do? Help him and risk both his and Hinata's potential embarrassment? Or leave him an call someone else, possibly worsening his condition? Before he could make a decision, he heard Hinata slip and yelp in pain. 

"Argh," he cursed," K-Komaeda just get a towel for me please..." Okay, he could do that. He took a deep breath and grabbed a large towel off the rack. He covered his prying eyes to the injured Hinata. After he got the confirmation it was on, Komaeda thrust open the shower curtain.

Hinata half-sat, half-layed on the stone tile of the shower floor. Komaeda offered a hand and attempted to pull the hurt boy up. Hinata wobbled off the ground and tried pushing off his ankle. He winced it pain and crumbled back down. 

"I think," he said raggedly, "my ankle might be twisted..." His breathing was super uneven and his eyes were shut in agony. This was not how today was supposed to happen. 

"Come on, Hinata, I'll get you up," Komaeda gasped. He had no clue what to do. The obvious answer was to take him to the hospital, but it was miles away and his car was at home. He could call 911 but would Hinata be okay with a bunch of strangers fussing over him when he was... exposed? While he was thinkng, he hoisted the other boy up on his shoulders and led him towards his room. 

Hinata pointed it out and Komaeda set him down on the bed, gently. He examined the problem region. It was not good. Far from it, the opposite of good. Terrible, horrible, all the bad synonyms combined couldn't describe the depth of their situation.

"Call Mikan." Hinata said through gritted teeth. Komaeda wasn't used to this kind of serious mood. Usually he would say some joke or something, but it didn't seem like the time. He quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?" Mikan's soft voice came on the line.

"Mikan!" Komaeda practically yelled into the phone, causing her to squeak in surprise. "Something bad has happened, Hinata injured his ankle! Please come as soon as possible, hurry!" Anxiety coursed through his veins. Mikan agreed and said she'd be there in ten minutes. She advised him to ice it until she arrived.

"Hinata?" Komaeda asked quietly. He really was not good at this. "Are you alright?"

"Besides the shooting pain up my ankle, I'm doing just peachy thanks for asking." Looks like he's fine. He wasn't groaning in pain now and at least he had the energy to make a sarcastic comment.

"Look, Mikan is coming as fast as she can but in the mean time, we better ice it." He explained slowly and calmly. He tried to maintain his usual cool composer, even though he was a confused mess on the inside. After all, it was Hinata who was suffering. Not him.

Hinata nodded and directed Komaeda towards the freezer containing the ice packs. Komaeda ran down the stairs and swung open the door. A rush of cold air stung his face, but the adrenaline nullified the feeling. He picked up the ice and slammed the freezer shut. 

Once he got back to Hinata, he gently propped up his foot on a pillow. He softly placed the ice pack on top of the wound, making Hinata swear and recoil. Komaeda panicked. What should he do? What could he do?

Komaeda decided he had to help Hinata out. Some how. He sat down next to him on the bed and stroked Hinata's hair. It was still damp and cold. He hummed softly, trying his best to soothe his pained friend. 

Hinata's shallow breathing grew steady and he buried his face into the crook of Komaeda's neck. He jumped a little when he realized what happened. Oh my god. They were so close. Close enough that Komaeda could hear both their heartbeats. Close enough that he could feel Hinata's moist breath. Close enough that his shirt became wet from Hinata's recent shower. 

The doorbell cut their moment short. Komaeda seperated from Hinata feeling pretty bittersweet. Help had arrived and Hinata would get better, but he already missed the closeness.

He swung open the door, revealing Mikan with a large first-aid kit in tow. He directed her towards the bedroom but warned her about Hinata's current, um, appearance. She nodded understandingly and made her way up the stairs and into the room.

Hinata looked ecstatic to see her, but Komaeda detected a hint of embarrassment. Or at least, he thought he did.

She examined the ankle thoroughly and diagnosed it as a sprain. She skillfully bandaged it and smiled softly.

"He'll be alright," she said, "just let him rest and no rough activity for a while. I'll come back in a few days to check on his condition, but if you have any problems don't hesitate to call." Komaeda thanked her and saw her off. She packed up her supplies and wished them both well. 

Now they were alone. All alone, not a soul except for the two of them. The silence was heavy, weighing down the entire room. Hinata scoffed and looked at Komaeda apologetically, "I'm really sorry..."

"Huh?" Komaeda's eyes went wide in shock. Hinata? Sorry? He sprained his ankle, for God's sake and he was apologizing? "You really don't have to, I mean, you got injured and all and I couldn't even help you. I really am worthle-"

"You saved my life," Hinata interrupted with a start, "if you hadn't come early, I would have been in pain for much longer... So thanks for that." 

Komaeda was utterly speechless. Someone like him being complimented? By Hinata? It made him feel tingly and light. It was wonderful. 

"But," Hinata coughed, "sorry we didn't get to go out like we planned." He shuffled awkwardly, well as much as he could in his condition. 

"I'm just grateful, I get to spend time with you!" Komaeda grinned. He took his previous spot next to Hinata and cradled him in his arms. He rocked him slowly until he heard a quiet snoring sound from Hinata. Komaeda sighed peacefully.

Maybe the afternoon didn't go as planned and maybe it took a sprained ankle to get there, but Komaeda felt like the day was absolutely perfect.

Well, besides the fact Hinata literally got injured.

**Author's Note:**

> like halfway thru i gave up bc its 4:25 and like i gotta wake up in an hour.......,,..


End file.
